


【港玹九】玫瑰花窗

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, not completed yet and never will be, sorry - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 是半成品 至少剧情完整 和别的太太撞了设定所以不会接着写下去了





	【港玹九】玫瑰花窗

几乎所有人都知道金廷祐迟早会和郑在玹结婚的。

他们没有理由不这么想。美术系的金学长人长得可爱、性格也和善，可惜总是一副拒人千里之外的样子。大一的时候金廷祐因为自己的作品受到了一些关注，再加上他出众的外表，于是总是收到很多表白——甚至仅仅是提出想要和他做朋友的那些——可是全部都被拒绝了。

很快有人注意到雨天来接金廷祐的车子豪华又贵气——金廷祐本来在校园里就总是形影单只，平时他都是走路上学放学的，很少有人注意他会去哪——大家的注意力就被他神秘的身份背景转移了。

流言永远传得很快，带着恶意的居多。金廷祐从不作出回应，但是他的“背景”却忍不住了。第一次金廷祐在不下雨的日子里坐车上学时，出现在驾驶座、打开另一侧的车门请金廷祐下来、又贴心地用手护着车门边缘以防他撞到头的，是那个传说一样的郑在玹。

其实他们早该注意到金廷祐不是普通人的，本来他们院系能拥有独立画室的人也统共没有几个。起因是郑在玹心疼金廷祐要在没有空调的小房间里和其他十几个人挤在一起，所以就替金廷祐做了些“微小”的安排。尽管金廷祐本人不在意，甚至有点期待少数不需要和别人刻意保持距离的时间场合。郑在玹领着金廷祐去看场地的时候还安慰他不要有心理压力，他不过是给他们院捐了栋楼而已。

金廷祐本人其实不想被特殊对待的，从小到大都是，可惜他的名字永远和郑在玹捆绑出现，逃不开也躲不掉。从他第一次见到郑在玹开始，他们两个就注定要被绑定着走下去。自打知道有人对金廷祐有不好的议论时郑在玹来学校找他的次数就成倍增加。金廷祐觉得没必要，毕竟郑在玹也很忙，他原本就是走去他公司再等他下班一起回家的。

想要主动靠近金廷祐的人的热情很快都消失不见，他们没胆量和郑在玹抢人。他们自动在金廷祐身上打上郑在玹所属物的标签，毕竟他们看起来确实举止亲密。他们会结婚的传言也是那时候开始的，几乎人人都知道他们未曾宣扬却昭然若揭的关系——只有金廷祐本人不那么肯定。金廷祐想要旁敲侧击郑在玹有关他们订婚结婚的传言，但是郑在玹反而笑着说让他们提早知道也好。看来郑在玹对他们的未来毫无异议，金廷祐有些无奈。他其实知道自己从小被养在郑家就是为了做一个合格的继承人伴侣，甚至他觉得自己会顺其自然地和郑在玹一起走下去，可是内心深处他也知道这不是他想要的。

郑在玹等在学校门口的时候依然听到学生的议论，显然他听到的版本会比金廷祐听见的隐晦一些，却依然不怎么好听。但是金廷祐似乎从来没有向他提起过。郑在玹分不清金廷祐不说是因为不在意这些还是因为不信任他。他想起金廷祐第一次来他家的时候，他们初次见面其实闹得很不愉快，毕竟让八岁的普通小孩忽然和父母分离住进别人家还不允许对方表示伤感确实有点强人所难。金廷祐当时哭得眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，鼻尖皱皱的，可是郑在玹依然觉得他可爱。郑在玹大他两岁，良好的家教又让他永远保持妥帖。他掏出手帕给金廷祐擦眼泪，金廷祐死命抱着不撒手的狗狗玩偶挤在他俩中间把郑在玹的衣服弄脏了一点，但是他没有在意。

金廷祐刚来他家的时候总是小心翼翼害怕做错事情，连话都不敢大声讲。郑在玹就永远护着他，替他做决定的习惯可能就是那时候养成的。这大概就是金廷祐的魔力了，谁看见他一双清澈的眼睛都忍不住倾倒，郑在玹恨不得给他全世界。

为什么现在却不多依赖我一点呢，郑在玹叹气。

其实金廷祐隐晦地说过郑在玹每次大驾光临他们学校都会掀起新一轮的讨论热潮，金廷祐当时还开玩笑说哥都有后援会了呢。郑在玹只当他吃醋，所以今天心情颇好地按着金廷祐的意思没有开自己最喜欢的高档车，也尽量穿得休闲一点。

金廷祐见到他时果然发出一声惊喜的感叹。郑在玹是衣架子身材，平时穿西装居多，现在穿着卫衣牛仔裤就像个普通（长相不普通）的学长。

郑在玹很满意地任由金廷祐打量他，尽量不错过他脸上每一个细节。一瞬间金廷祐的情绪都活跃起来，好像要叽叽喳喳说很多话。可是他看到郑在玹的笑脸又红着脸安静下来：“哥…这么穿很好看。”

郑在玹照例给他打开车门，金廷祐问他今天是有什么安排吗。郑在玹说觉得你会喜欢就尝试一下，然后又说有个场合要他们一起出席，今天是要去定做西装的，然后晚上他们可以出去吃点金廷祐喜欢吃的。郑在玹特意卖了个关子没有点明是什么场合。金廷祐也没问，大概只是什么寻常商业活动。

他们是这家西装店的常客。设计师黄仁俊的年纪甚至比金廷祐还小两岁，学美术的金廷祐和他有不少共同语言，他们是彼此为数不多的朋友。

黄仁俊很崇拜郑在玹，也为他喜欢的廷祐哥能有个好归宿感到开心。他们到达时郑在玹冲着他耳语几句以后黄仁俊就拍拍胸脯说哥放心、绝对会让你们成为焦点。金廷祐好奇，黄仁俊却偏不让他知道对话的内容，只拉着他的手穿过外间的一排展示柜走到里面去。

“黄旭熙，出来接客！”黄仁俊大咧咧地衬着脖子朝仓库喊，回答他的却是叽里咕噜一堆金廷祐听不懂的语言，似乎是粤语。黄仁俊松开金廷祐的手跑进仓户扯着一个人跑出来。被黄仁俊拖出来的人个子比金廷祐还要高，只能狼狈地弯着腰跟着他一路小跑；他棕色的头发有点乱，耳朵上学着黄仁俊平时的样子卡着支铅笔。他终于站在金廷祐和郑在玹面前时围裙上还沾着仓库里带出来的灰尘，他拘谨却友好地打了招呼。金廷祐觉得他笑得很好看。

黄仁俊随意说这是今天来打杂的黄旭熙，黄旭熙就用食指戳他额头说他可是哥。金廷祐看着他们互动觉得自己的笑容也被带起来，郑在玹的手在金廷祐背后轻轻拍一下，推着他让黄仁俊给他量尺寸。黄仁俊捏着卷尺上下比量的时候，黄旭熙就在旁边跟着看。郑在玹隐约觉得黄旭熙的眼神带着西装店学徒对顾客之外的兴趣，在郑在玹眼里金廷祐衬得起别人的瞩目，但是金廷祐只会是他的。

黄仁俊给两个人量好尺寸以后和郑在玹交换了一下意见，金廷祐听着，觉得郑在玹今天认真过了头。剪裁细节还有面料选择都要和黄仁俊交谈好久。金廷祐挺好奇，想要凑过去仔细听他们对话的细节。这时黄旭熙抱着胳膊凑到他边上来。

“他是你男朋友吗，廷祐…哥？”黄旭熙问，他的韩语不算很流利，但这大概也是他的可爱之处。

“嗯…不算吧。”金廷祐觉得他们不算寻常情侣，其实是更像家人的。

黄旭熙想要说点什么，可是郑在玹和黄仁俊的交谈已经结束了。郑在玹不着痕迹地把金廷祐拉得离他近一点，又对黄旭熙说仁俊叫你去帮忙呢，新人。郑在玹称呼黄旭熙的方式似乎有点刻意了，金廷祐皱着眉头偏头看他，可是郑在玹的笑容无懈可击。

黄仁俊带着黄旭熙去挑布料的时候，金廷祐问郑在玹到底是什么场合这么郑重。郑在玹捏捏他的鼻尖说咱们的订婚宴当然要正式些。郑在玹的手依然扣在金廷祐腰上，明显试到金廷祐听到“订婚”二字时身体紧绷。

金廷祐急急打断他：“哥你知道的，其实我并不想——”

郑在玹知道他要说什么，用食指点在他唇角叫他噤声：“总有一天你会喜欢我的。我们还有很多时间。”

金廷祐还想接着说，这时候黄仁俊已经回来了，后面的黄旭熙捧着一大堆材料跟着他。他们都噤了声。金廷祐觉得没有必要让外人知道他们交谈的内容。郑在玹和金廷祐说他最终选了黑色带暗纹的布料，婚礼时再穿白色。金廷祐说你决定就好，语气有些乏味。

黄仁俊问他是不是不舒服，金廷祐只说他在画室待了一天有些累。黄旭熙安慰他说：“Relax, man. You gotta be happy.”金廷祐从黄旭熙手里接过自己的外套，说：“祝你也有个开心的夜晚。”

黄旭熙显然是已经从黄仁俊那里知道他们要订婚的事情，眨巴着眼睛无辜道：“英语里面happy也表示幸福的，你们要订婚了吧“。

黄旭熙说得真诚，郑在玹身上莫名其妙的敌意才消退下去一些。他礼貌地超黄旭熙道谢，握着金廷祐的手离开。金廷祐回家以后仍然没有从他们即将订婚的震撼中恢复过来，郑在玹永远提前做好了决定。他衣服没换就扑倒在自己的床上——郑在玹看到了肯定要说他淘气——忽然就被胸口什么东西硌了一下。他困惑地去摸胸前的口袋，拿出一张卡片——是黄旭熙的名片。

送走郑在玹和金廷祐之后，黄仁俊早早关了店，一边在郑在玹的订单上涂涂画画一边随意和黄旭熙聊天：“哥，西装店一日学徒感觉怎么样？”

出乎意料地是黄旭熙居然没有回答，只坐在桌子上盯着手机发呆。黄仁俊好笑地用胳膊肘拐他：“回神啦——”

黄旭熙被他戳得身子一歪，却也没接着和黄仁俊闹下去。黄仁俊这下反而更好奇了，抢了他的手机打趣他：“黄大模特这是在等哪个小粉丝的电话？”然后他随意看一眼，手机屏幕上居然是金廷祐的照片。黄仁俊一愣，严肃道我们这里可没有偷拍顾客的习惯。

黄旭熙把手机抢回来宝贝地放进自己口袋以防黄仁俊让他删掉。然后他小心翼翼地发问：“你有没有觉得他看起来根本不想订婚？”

“谁？”

“廷祐哥。”

黄仁俊听到这话就直接把手里的纸卷成一卷照着黄旭熙的脑袋敲：“别瞎说。那可是在玹哥诶，怎么会有人不想和他共度余生？而且他那么在意廷祐哥，事无巨细替他打算——”

“可是这看起来根本不是他想要的。”黄旭熙打断他。

“你们不过是第一次见面怎么就说的这么煞有其事，再说以廷祐哥的性子，不喜欢会直说吧。”

“你说的对…”黄旭熙起身帮黄仁俊收拾，岔开了话题。

一直到他送黄仁俊回家再去自己下榻的酒店时手机都没有任何消息，除了接连不断的工作邀约。黄旭熙其实是来放假的，可是这些事情还是缠着他。黄旭熙对自己的工作没什么怨言，他享受镜头，但是同时他也极力想要保护自己不需要在意别人视线的一面。

金廷祐的眼睛撞进他视线的时候他忽然就有了奇妙的共感。他觉得自己简直是鬼迷了心窍，他甚至偷偷在金廷祐的口袋里塞了自己的名片，只是为了能有机会再见到他。黄旭熙吐吐舌头，郑在玹划分自己领地的意味太明显，要是被发现了他绝对会生气的。但是他还是想这么做，不是为了插足别人家庭和睦，他看得出金廷祐笑容下面莫名的无奈与哀伤；香港小太阳不由自主地想，哪怕仅仅是作为朋友也好，他只是希望能看到金廷祐真心实意地笑一次。可惜金廷祐似乎对他不感兴趣。

黄旭熙把手机丢到床上去冲了个澡，等他回来时手机显示一条陌生人发来的消息：“你好，我是金廷祐。”

_【港九成为朋友以后九经常用港当模特画画 但是九想用港做人体彩绘_ _要高级不色情】_

金廷祐红着脸小声说：“我想画你…”

黄旭熙不解：“不是一直在画吗？”

金廷祐拍拍自己的脸，他眼里闪烁着极度高涨的期待，却羞于开口解释：“我想画在你身上…”

_【】_

可是等到金廷祐转过去等他脱衣服的时候黄旭熙却害羞起来。作为模特的职业尊严就是对自己的身材自信，可是金廷祐不一样。在金廷祐面前他引以为傲的脸和身材不是商品。他就只是普通的人类黄旭熙。

这时候黄旭熙忽然意识到不管他再怎么催眠自己，他确实爱上金廷祐了。可能从第一次见面开始就是。

_ 【】_

黄旭熙没有宗教信仰，可是看到那张照片时他还是被强烈的神圣感慑住。

_【超越普通生理构造和大众化的美学定义】_

_【原来金廷祐的眼里他的身体是这样的】_

郑在玹发现最近金廷祐周围的空气又重新活跃起来。

_【挑选戒指_ _订婚宴的场地还没有定下来_ _郑在玹让金廷祐提前戴着戒指适应一下】_

_【郑在玹的噩梦】_金廷祐一双流光溢彩的眼睛却依然锁在郑在玹的身上，然后他不可遏制地仰着头笑起来。郑在玹不自觉地皱了皱眉，他上一次见到金廷祐开怀地表达感情是什么时候？金廷祐笑得好像胸腔都要裂开。郑在玹下意识想要后退却动弹不得。金廷祐用手勾住郑在玹的脖子，凑近了他的耳朵：“你根本就不爱我。”

语气冰冷。

郑在玹从噩梦中惊醒，他竟然在书房工作时睡着了。这个时候金廷祐大概在自己的房间看书或者画随笔。郑在玹迫不及待想要拉住金廷祐的手，或者至少能看着他，用双眼确定他的存在。

周末午后的时间他们的家很安静，订婚之后他们搬到了这件公寓。

_【】_

金廷祐隐约觉得郑在玹对他的方式有些不一样了。因为即使是他把两天一夜的音乐节行程推到郑在玹面前时，郑在玹连看都没看就祝他玩得愉快，还说他们两个作为哥哥可以连黄旭熙的钱都一起出了。

第一次见面的时候金廷祐就注意到郑在玹对黄旭熙的敌意，现在却放心地让他们两个一起出去、听郑在玹不喜欢的摇滚、还住一间房。金廷祐尴尬地杵在郑在玹面前不知道该怎么办。郑在玹看他走神的样子噗嗤一声笑出来，他示意金廷祐在他边上坐下，拍拍他的后背说既然我们要结婚，那我就无条件相信你。

最开始被黄旭熙拽着在舞池里蹦的时候金廷祐还在学着放下架子，但是很快他就掌握了技巧。黄旭熙和金廷祐都不知道原来金廷祐有跳舞的天分，可能刚才他俩喝的苹果味的起泡酒起了推波助澜的作用。金廷祐玩得很尽兴，心脏仍然因为剧烈运动而快速地跳动；他这才想起来自己是和黄旭熙一起来的，下意识转过去找人。

金廷祐不知道黄旭熙根本从最开始就只是在看他，所以金廷祐转过来时他直接就跟过去，捧着他的脸替他擦汗、又问他玩得怎么样。分明爵士鼓的声音很响，黄旭熙捧住他的脸时金廷祐却只能听见自己的心跳声。难怪黄旭熙说什么也想让他出来玩，黄旭熙“蓄谋已久”，就为了让他过个愉快的晚上。

酒精的作用忽然就上来了，金廷祐觉得自己脸颊很热、四肢也软绵绵。他整个人哼唧一下笑着歪倒在黄旭熙身上，黄旭熙赶紧用手兜住他以防他滑到地上去。

“Hey，哥，你怎么样？有没有事？”黄旭熙搂着金廷祐在他耳边说。金廷祐太可爱，黄旭熙企图让自己的声音听起来冷静一点。但是他的心跳出卖了他。他抱着金廷祐，像捧着一个具现化的梦，仿佛他一松手金廷祐就会跑掉，太用力他自己就会醒过来。

金廷祐环着黄旭熙的脖子，显然黄旭熙带着一点点酒气的呼吸刷在他耳边带来了极大的官能享受。金廷祐仰着脖子，眨着眼睛无辜说自己很好，就是…就是…他又把脑袋埋到黄旭熙颈窝。

黄旭熙追问他是什么。

金廷祐闷声挤出一句：“就是我太喜欢你啦。”然后他又往黄旭熙怀里拱：“控制不住心情怎么办？”

黄旭熙觉得他们根本支撑不到最后的烟花表演了，且不说醉倒的金廷祐简直要直接挂在他身上睡过去，他的心根本就已经炸成一片片。黄旭熙的理智即将失控，他小心地把金廷祐带回他们住的地方。

黄旭熙把金廷祐轻轻放到床上去，先去烧了热水又准备了湿毛巾。等他带着齐全的准备回来时金廷祐还保持着虾米一样的形状趴在床上，好像是睡着了。黄旭熙哄着他翻身，首先把金廷祐的外套脱下来，然后又用毛巾擦擦他沾了汗的额头和脖子。

然后黄旭熙跪在床边看着金廷祐，看他潮红色的脸颊还有随着呼吸起伏的睫翼。黄旭熙连呼吸都小心翼翼，生怕打扰他。他觉得金廷祐这副样子自己永远也看不够，可是真的任由他这么睡一晚上绝对会感冒，黄旭熙还是决定暂时把金廷祐叫起来，至少让他换了睡衣再好好躺下睡觉。

他小心地推推金廷祐的肩叫他起来，又哄他换好衣服就可以接着睡。金廷祐皱着眉挤出一句话，可是声音太小听不清楚。黄旭熙只好把脑袋凑过去，接着他简直要心脏停跳——

金廷祐轻轻咬住了他的耳朵。

黄旭熙一下子手足无措起来，金廷祐摊在床上咯咯笑个不停，他根本就是故意的。黄旭熙红着脸，不知道是害羞还是懊恼自己被喜欢的人调戏了居然毫无反抗余地。他报复一样小孩子气地去捏金廷祐的脸。金廷祐就不笑了，他们安静地对视。

好像一世纪的沉默那么久之后，金廷祐的眼神在黄旭熙的唇角打转再回到他的眼睛。黄旭熙了然，他放在金廷祐脸上的手向后摩挲着他的头发，把他拉得的离自己更近。然后他们交换呼吸。

首先是触觉。他们都闭上了眼睛，感受和对方柔软的唇瓣相接；再是更加湿润的口腔边缘。黄旭熙含着金廷祐的下唇加重吮吸，金廷祐就学着他的动作回报他。黄旭熙扣在金廷祐后脑的手收紧了点，同时舌尖也像金廷祐口腔深处探索。他试到金廷祐抓着他上衣前襟的手更用力了些，又尝到金廷祐口腔里尚未散去的酒精味道。好甜。

金廷祐觉得自己全身的氧气都要被黄旭熙夺走时黄旭熙才放开他，他闭着眼深呼吸。黄旭熙看不够他这幅样子，怎么会有人只喝苹果酒就醉得这么可爱。他又在金廷祐唇角啄一下，接着就去褪他的衣服——可能这样比哄他换睡衣更有效率。一连串轻吻沿着金廷祐的脖颈划过他一侧肩膀，黄旭熙拉着他的手在指节上留下更多口水印。

廷祐哥的Baby hand，在他身上创造艺术的神之手。然后黄旭熙停住了，他的鼻尖划过金廷祐中指的戒指。这同时也是即将被郑在玹的誓言绑定的金廷祐的手。

金廷祐原本只歪着脑袋看黄旭熙，黄旭熙停下来以后他就举起被套牢的左手眯着眼打量。然后他问黄旭熙：“你爱我吗？”

黄旭熙没回答。金廷祐也没看他，接着说：“我爱你。”黄旭熙依然没有说话，金廷祐就接着“我爱你”“我爱你”地重复，也不知道是说给谁听。黄旭熙终于忍不住了，他欺身上前用嘴去堵金廷祐无休止的表白，然后又去亲吻他有点湿润的眼窝。黄旭熙很紧地拥抱金廷祐，几乎让两个人都呼吸受阻。金廷祐听黄旭熙几乎是语无伦次地回应他的爱、又说他不在乎将来、只要哥能在和他独处的时候感到幸福一点就好、即使他和郑在玹仿佛明天就要结婚。然后黄旭熙很肯定地一字一句地讲：“只要现在。”

_【人体彩绘的照片被玹发现】_

习惯是很危险的东西，久而久之那些微小的细节会渗透进皮肤和骨血融在一起；等到真的想要拔除的时候，就只能撕出一个血淋淋的伤口。

高傲如郑在玹，自然不会承认他内心对金廷祐是自己所有的信息已经有所松动。他不会承认自己在感情的战役里遭遇滑铁卢，却也不会积极反抗颓势。

_【尾声：桃非要带着九去教堂看场地_ _桃说要和九两个人谈谈_ _港不放心直接拉他的手_ _九说没关系_ _九对玹说港对两个人的未来这件事从来没有向他抛出选择或者筹码他只享受两个人在一起的当下_ _虽然很希望能继续在一起_ _但是为了九的_ _wellbeing_ _他可以随时放手】_

“最后一次，抱抱我吧。”郑在玹张开双臂。金廷祐把脑袋扣在他颈窝，他试到郑在玹在他背后收紧的手、急切的呼吸和心跳。金廷祐安抚地拍拍他，然后他放开了郑在玹。

郑在玹看到金廷祐背后黄旭熙远远探出的小脑袋，尝试掩饰失落：“别让他久等，吃醋了怎么办？”

金廷祐转身小跑着离开前做个鬼脸：“他不会的。”

郑在玹默默收回了自己的手，他原本想特别矫情地说一句如果你改变主意了可以随时回来，但是金廷祐大概再也不需要了。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢。


End file.
